


Dear T.A.

by akanek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Photography, Romance, Slow Build, Teacher Aid!Levi, riren - Freeform, student!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanek/pseuds/akanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is beginning his sophomore year as a new student in a new highschool and he plans on living it right. But first thing when he arrives to the school, he kicks some short black haired student's camera.</p>
<p>Great start, Eren Jaeger.</p>
<p>"Life is like a camera. Just focus on what’s important, capture the good times, develop from the negatives, and if things don’t turn out – take another shot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fanfic about my OTP for so long and here I am doing it. Here's the first chapter! Btw this is in Eren's POV.

Sophomore year. Sophomore year. _This is going to be my year._  

 I marched through the massive gates of Shiganshina High school, while scanning back and forth between my crumpled schedule and a map of this big ass school.  _Math, History, English, P.E., Photography, and Biology._  I memorized my schedule last night and during the walk here. I will not screw up this year. Well, at the least I don't plan on getting lost. 

 It's 7:40 and my first class starts at 8:00. Everything is going as planned, I just need to find Math class and I can finally start my day-

 "You fucking didn't."

 _Huh?_  

 I glanced downward and to my despair, I see some black haired guy glaring holes into my dear virgin soul.

 "You fucking didn't..." He repeats again as he gets up and revealing in his hands, a camera. Ah, this guy is kind of short. Scratch that, this guy is  _short_.

"I-I-I...Did I kick your camera?" I stammer, desperately praying in my head that I didn't break it. 

"Yes, you did you idiot. Do you not watch where you’re walking?" He seethed as he checked his camera for damage and then he stopped. He looked me dead in the eye and just stared. He just fucking stared.

…

…

“Is it…um...broken?” I finally managed to break the silence. The black haired student finally broke eye contact and simply shook his head.

“It's scratched.” He sighed with drooped shoulders. He looked at one particular spot and repeatedly wiped it with his shirt. Again and again like some maniac.

“Oh! Thank god. Just scratched. You scared me for a second there.” His head lifted slowly, revealing a clearly annoyed facial expression. Well then…clearly not okay.

“Just scratched? You are one fucking little brat. Do you know how much this camera cost? I bet you don’t because you wouldn’t call this scratch _just a scratch_.” Goddamn it, I am screwed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, alright?  But I don’t know how to fix that.” I apologized but the short guy did not seem satisfied. This is beginning to get ridiculous. I will be late at this point if I continue talking with him.

“I have to go. I’m sorry, I really am. I don't have any money but if there’s any way I can help you-” The black haired guy’s eyes sparked with something…excitement?

“Come with me. Now.” His cold hand quickly grabbed my wrist and he began to drag me across the school.

“Hey. Hey! What the hell are you doing?” I questioned, as I managed to not trip over my own feet.

“Shut up. You owe me, brat.” He simply said as he pulled me harder.

Honestly, what the heck. Scratch a guy’s camera, get your soul ripped away by a simple glare, and now I’m being taken to god knows where? Great fucking start if you ask me.

By the time the black haired student finally halted, I was out of breath.

“Where…where…are we?” I asked between breaths.

“Away from broad daylight but also where the sky is clearest.” He responded as he changed the settings on his camera. His eyebrows were closely knitted as he focused on whatever he was doing. This guy…he’s passionate.

“O-Okay. So what am I doing here?” I said after a few moments with my hands in my pockets. His eyes shifted to meet mine. He grabbed my two shoulders and turned me slightly.

“Just stand there and don’t move.”

_Click. Shut._

After he took the picture he looked at his camera and looked surprisingly content. He glanced at me, gave a short nod, and then he turned around and began to walk away.

“Hey!” I shouted. _Ah, what am I thinking?_

The short, black haired student stopped in his tracks and turned his head, raising a brow.

“Your name...um…What's your name?” I asked. 

He nonchalantly looked at me with his head tilted somewhat, as if pondering whether he should tell me or not.

"Levi."   


	2. Period 5: Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is in Eren's Photography class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter ready to go! Thank you Dr. Wonderling for commenting and those of you who gave a kudos ^__^ I hope you enjoy!

After my encounter with Levi the bell rang so I ended up dashing around the school searching for my math class. I eventually found it in the 600 Building, which was right by the school pool. I straightened my back, took a few long breaths, and pushed through the door.

“Eren Ja…Ja…How do you pronounce this…Is there an Eren in this class?” I saw the teacher across the room squinting at the attendance sheet, like it would in any way help him pronounce my last name. _Whatever, just in time, right?_

“That’s me.” I said while raising my hand. His eyes looked up and he gave me a displeasing look.

“You’re late Eren...” He paused, signaling for me to pronounce my last name.

“Jaeger, pronounced with a Y, sir.” He grunted and pointed to a seat in the front. I sat down and finally relaxed. The teacher walked over to the front and began to introduce himself. His name was Dot Pixis and has been teaching at the school 20 years blah, blah, all that bullshit. After he told us about how his summer went, my mind wondered off. Levi, Levi. I’ve never in my life met anyone with a name like that, not that it was a bad name or anything. Strangely, I thought it fit him. That was the kind of name a famous person would have. I could see it on billboards. “Levi, the Shortest Asshole Alive.” Ah, perfection. I’m such a dick but he was a dick-

“Hey, Eren? Do you mind passing the syllabus to me? I need to pass it to the people behind me.” I woke from my daydream and turned around to the person talking to me. He wore a nervous smile but looked like a good guy. He had bangs and blonde hair; he kind of looked like a happy coconut.

“Uh yeah sure, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” I responded as I passed the stack of paper to him.

“It’s alright, I understand. After sleeping in for so long and then having to get up so early, I would be out of it, too.” I gave him a smile and turned back around, finally focusing on what Mr. Pixis was saying.

After class I took my map out and searched for my History class. _Looking at this map I would have to go up a flight of stairs, keep going straight then pass the 500 building, and I should end up near the 400 Building_...I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned my head around. My eyes met with a familiar head of blonde hair and I realized it was the guy from before.

“Hi Eren. I was just wondering but are you lost? I’ve never seen you around so I thought I could help you find your class.” He said with a half smile.

“Yeah, I am new. If you could help me find this class it would be awesome. But first, what’s your name again?” I asked as we walked up a flight of stairs.

“Armin Arlert!” He replied happily. This guy and me, I can feel it. We’re going to be great friends.

* * *

My next four classes flew by, but it was mainly because I was daydreaming. I really, really need to get rid of that habit.

It was lunchtime now and I was just following the crowd to hopefully the lunch area. The lunch area ended up being outdoors, different from the one I had at my old school. There were about seven lines and one long line that led to what seemed to be a barbeque grill. _Sweet, this school ain’t bad._ I briskly walked over to the barbeque line with my money in hand. I am getting that burger whether it kills me or not. I stood patiently behind a guy with a shaved head and a brunette who had her hair in a ponytail. I couldn’t help but notice that this girl was literally drooling.

“This…This is why I still return to this damn school!” The brown haired girl screeched while pumping a fist in the air.

“I honestly don’t understand why you like it so much, Sasha. It is just meat.” The guy sighed while shaking his head. The girl’s head whipped around and she had her hands on his shoulder.

“Connie! Connie! How can you say that?!” She shouted with disbelief.

“Because that’s what it is. It’s from the school freezer, which is probably filled with god knows what. And then they slap it onto the grill and put it on crusty slices of bread. And do not get me started on where they got the meat from.” Connie said with arms crossed.

“Connie. Listen, listen here you lil bitch. This shit. This shit is the five star meal of our school so don’t you dare talk to it like that.”

“Pffffttt.”

Two heads shot around and I was met with two pairs of confused eyes. _Aww, shit. Was that me?_

“Hey. Did you say something?” Sasha said with her hands on her hips. She had a determined look in her eye that I did not want to fuck with.

“Uh...er…no I didn’t I just…” My voice slowly disappeared into a black hole and I was just gaping like a fish out of water. But suddenly a grin appeared on Sasha’s face.

“You understand me, right? That’s why you’re in this line, right?” She said as she stepped closer to me.

“Y-Yeah…” Sasha seemed pleased with my answer and gave me a thumb up.

“See Connie? I’m not the only one who thinks that!” She happily said to her friend.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He replied with a roll of the eyes. I stepped back into my own world but I could see from the corner of my eye that the two were staring at me.

“What?” I asked.

"Do you have History second period?" Connie asked as he tilted his head a little, studying my face.

“Yeah, are you in that class?” The two gave me a nod. I guess they’re both in my class.

“Oh. Cool.” I gave them a smile, which probably looked awkward.

“Are you new?” The girl asked this time. I gave her a nod and then she looked at her friend Connie, who in turn gave her a nod.

“Do you want to sit with us during lunch? You probably haven’t made any friends yet.” Connie said with a smile. I felt almost offended by this and wanted to say that I did make a friend today but they probably wouldn’t be impressed that it was just one friend.

“Yeah, thanks man.” I replied.

“What’s your name, green eyes?” Sasha questioned.

“Eren Jaeger, and by the way I made one friend today…just saying.” The two looked at each other and then looked at me.

“Not bad, Eren!” Connie said with a laugh as slapped me on the back.

* * *

_Just two more classes, two more…_

My second to last class was photography and I was actually pretty excited for this one. My friend from my old school gave me one of his cameras as a good-bye gift and I was pumped to finally get a chance to use it.

The classroom was filled with a row of tables with computers on top. The walls had pictures, probably taken from past students, stapled onto the wall. As I wondered in I stared at each one. _Highschoolers took these? This is impressive…_ When I finally reached the end of the wall I stopped dead in my tracks. Green eyes were staring back at me. _My_ green eyes. 

“These are my eyes! Holy shit!” I whispered loudly to myself.  This picture was beautiful. The sky in the back was clear with barely any clouds so the attention was directed toward my eyes but it made a beautiful background. And my eyes…I’ve never seen them like this. They looked bright, clear; it looked like the ocean. I almost couldn’t tell it was me at first because the photographer…Levi. It hit me. It finally hit me. That dick, that guy took this. I whipped around searching for him in the room and there he was. He was next to the teacher and was editing something on the computer. He sat straight in his chair with his legs crossed over the other. I began walking toward him but the teacher got up and told the class to listen up.

“Hi kids. I’m your teacher Mr. Smith but before I say anything else lets get you guys some seats.” I was placed on the right side of the room in the second row next to some guy with two-toned hair.

“Okay, now that you’re all seated I can formally introduce myself. My name is Erwin Smith and this is Photography I. You may all think that this is some slack-off class but it is not. You will really learn the art of photography in my class and by the end of the year you will all be wonderful photographers. Ah, I also have T.A. in the back.” All students turned around, including me, to look at Levi.

“His name is Levi and he is extremely talented in photography so if any of you are in need of help, he is also here.” Levi casually looked at the students but for a split second his eyes widened ever so slightly when his eyes laid on me. I gulped and sunk a little in my seat because I could see from my seat what he was mouthing.

“Brat.”


	3. The Sky and Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH finished! I hope you guys all had an amazing Valentines Day! You know ate some chocolates, watched a romcom, something like that. TREAT YOSELF. YOU DESERVE IT. 
> 
> Anyways thank you to Dr.Wonderling, HeyLittleLady, and bob for your kind comments ^__^! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> *there may be some grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc. I will fix it later!

I sharply turn around, facing away from Levi.

This is the weirdest coincidence ever. Seriously? Of all the goddamn people in the world he, _he_ is the T.A. I slowly drag my hand down my face in frustration. I don’t have anything against this guy, I really don’t. But for some odd reason, he _scares_ the living shit out of me. Like right now, I swear to god,I feel like he’s burning a hole through my head. Even from the start, I felt taken back. The aura he radiated gave off the “Don't fuck with me or else I’ll cut your dick off” impression. Also, he is _shorter_ than me. What kind of guy who is shorter than you intimidates you? Levi, that’s who.

But regardless of all this, I want to talk to the asshole.

I really don’t make any damn sense.

“Alright, kids. For your first assignment you will be taking a picture. There is no theme or technique you need to use. Just take a picture of whatever you feel like taking.” Mr. Smith announces to the class.

“You guys can just take it with your phones. If you don’t have your phone right now, just partner up. Don’t disrupt any of the classes and no taking inappropriate pictures. You have until the bell rings. Now get out of here. Be creative!” Mr. Erwin says with a smile. The class contently got out of their seats and walk outside of the class.

I shuffle my hand around my backpack, looking for my phone but I can’t find it. No way did I lose it nor forget it at home. I frantically check my backpack again and again but to no prevail, it was nowhere to be found. I figured I could ask someone if I could borrow their phone but the only people left in the classroom are Mr. Smith…and Levi.

Damn, I do not want to ask Mr. Smith to borrow his phone but I also do not want to ask Levi. Asking Mr. Smith to use his phone seems inappropriate; he probably wouldn’t want to give it to a student. Asking Levi might end with a lethal stare but hey, this is my chance to talk to him right?

I stiffly walk to Levi, who seems to be doing something on the computer. I shove my hands in my pocket and rock back and forth on my heels in front of him. He either does not notice me at all or is ignoring me entirely. I choose to go with “does not notice me”.

“H-Hey Levi, I lost my phone so I was wondering if – ” 

“No.” Levi flat out said without even making eye contact with me.

“But you don’t even know what I am about to ask.” I say with a bit of stubbornness.

“You were going to ask me if you could borrow my phone so I said no.” Levi replies simply with his eyes still glued to the screen. I sigh and leave him to whatever is so important that he won’t even look at me. _I tried._

The only option left is to ask Mr. Smith. He is on the opposite side of the room looking through a box of miscellaneous objects.

“Um…Mr. Smith? I don’t have my phone right now so could I possibly use something else to take the picture?” I ask from behind him. Mr. Smith looks up and scans the room.

“Hmm, there’s no one left in the classroom but Levi, why don’t you ask him?” Mr. Smith offers.

“I actually already asked him but he said no.” Mr. Smith chuckles at my answer.

“Don’t worry I will ask him again for you.”

“Mr. Smith it’s really alright, I will just find someone outside of the classroom. Sorry for the trouble.” I reply back quickly. I have a rather strong feeling Levi would not like it if Mr. Smith asked for me.

“It’s really no problem at all, Eren.” Mr. Smith says as he gets up. “Levi!”

Levi finally looks up from his screen and meets eyes with Mr. Smith. _Gulp._

“Can you please lend your phone to Eren for the period. He forgot his.” Levi has no expression but his aura is radiating “Eren you motherfucker, I will cut you”. Nonetheless, he nods. He walks with quick short strides; every step he takes literally brings me closer to hell. He hands his phone out to me but I hesitate to take it from him so he slaps it into my hand.

“Th-Thanks.” I stutter and he simply grunts.

I walk out of class and into the hallway, avoiding eye contact with Levi because God knows he is sending me daggers.

I begin to wonder what I will take a picture of. _Maybe the sky?_ As I walk further I become more aware that I am holding Levi’s phone. I bet he has tons of amazing pictures, knowing that he is passionate about photography. My curious, guilty mind gives in and I am looking into his phone. I look at his camera roll but the only things I could find were pictures of book pages and one particularly angry fluffy cat. I swipe through his phone some more, looking for more photos. _He has a calculator app, audio books app, flashlight app…_

“You are one fuckin’ nosy brat.”

I completely jump backward a step as I hear the familiar low voice. My head slowly turns with one eye closed; praying it’s not who I think it is but my luck is against me. I see Levi striding toward me with scrunched brows on his pale face.

“Wha-Wha-What are you doing here?” I stammer frantically, fumbling with Levi’s phone in my hands. His eyes dart to the screen, back to my eyes, and his hand swipes his phone out of my hand in one swift motion.

“I came to make sure you that you don’t break my phone, knowing that _you_ have a habit of doing so.” Levi states accusingly, hinting at this morning’s event.

“Hey! It was really an accident!” He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“What were you looking at in my phone anyways?” Levi inquires as he walks behind me. He apparently is going to follow me around the entire period.

“Just looking for your camera.” I lie while shrugging my shoulders.

“I know you’re lying.” Levi says matter-of-factly. He saw right through me.

“Yeah, I am. Sorry. I was actually looking for pictures you took…you know ‘cause you’re pretty good at it. Taking pictures I mean.” I say with a sigh, running my fingers through my deep brown hair. 

“Hmm.” Levi shortly says back.

I’m still pondering about what I should take a picture of but having Levi following me around like some baby duckling makes thinking hard. Though, it isn’t awkward at all. Maybe because when Levi isn’t talking he’s a pretty peaceful person.

“Why don’t you have any pictures on your phone? Like the one you took on the wall?” I ask as I turn around the corner.

“Because phone quality is shit.” I snort at his blatant response. “Though, I am quite impressed with how far the sharpness has gotten. Filters aren’t so bad, too.”

“You talk like you’re so old or something. You’re in high school.” Levi didn’t respond and I just assumed he was done with the conversation.

“Uh, Levi?” I turn around to face him. He cocks an eyebrow at me.

“Yes?”

“Can you not walk behind me like some stalker?” Levi’s eyes widen as if he didn’t notice that he was literally acting like one.

“Where should I walk then?” He asks.

“I don’t know, _maybe_ next to me? Like a _normal_ person?” Levi sighs but walks on over beside me.

“Brat.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” I whine. I didn’t even notice but from the start he has been calling me that.

“Because that’s what you are.”

“Am not.”

“Are to. Now when are you going to fucking take your picture? I need my phone back.”

“Ugh, I don’t know what to take a picture of.” I reply with a sigh.

“Well, what do you like?” Levi asks.

“I like the sky, trees, animals, things like that.” I answer. Levi looks upward and seems to be thinking. His eyes come back down and if I blinked I wouldn’t have noticed the slight smirk that materialized on his face.

“Sky you said, huh? Alright. Follow me.” He begins to briskly walk forward without waiting for me to catch up. His walking pace is quick and upbeat; he’s excited.

We go down a flight of concrete stairs that passes by the lunch area with the BBQ grill. Some classrooms with open windows stare at the two of us, but their eyes mainly follow Levi. _Is he popular? I wouldn’t be surprised if he was._ He leads me down another flight of long ass concrete stairs that pass by my math building. Rows and rows of vibrant colored flowers lay beside the stairs, swaying with the wind. Where we are heading to seem to be where the all the sports are held. I scan the area and spot a vast, green baseball field.

“Levi, where are we going?” I ask.

“Almost there.” I continue to follow him toward the baseball field. He walks onto the field with his head toward the sky.

“Brat. Here. Right here, take your picture.” Levi says as he finally stops.

I look upward and my eyes widened. _Beautiful_. The sky was a deep clear blue, acting as a canvas for the blissful, white clouds. The soft cotton looked as if someone took a brush and went over them, giving it a wisped image. But the sun, the sun gave it all the more magnificence. It wasn’t too bright or too colossal. The sun was illuminating behind the clouds. It made the sky look like heaven.

“L-Levi. I don’t get it. It’s just a sky but here, it looks so…breath taking.” I say in amazement, almost loosing control of my words.

“Take the picture, Eren.” He hands me his phone gently and I nod.

I focus the camera to the sky and Levi was right. The camera does no justice to what I am seeing right now. I sigh and shake my head. I look toward Levi and he is admiring the sky just as I was.

His back was toward me but I knew, I knew what he was feeling.

His back looked strong, his shoulders broad, his slender arms resting by his body, his jet black undercut gently moving along with the wind, Levi…he looked breath taking. _Shut_.

“Brat, did you take your picture yet?” Levi turned around, revealing an impatient look.

_Fuck_. I _did not_ just take a picture of Levi.

“Uh…somewhat…” I hesitantly reply.

“Let me see – ”

“No!” Levi looks at me with an expression of pure confusion. I know right now I look absolutely insane. My cheeks are fuming with the awareness that I chose to take a picture of Levi instead of the damn sky.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

“Ah shit! The bell rang!” My eyes dart to Levi who still holds a look of disorientation. He holds his hand out, waiting for me to show him the picture.

“Look, Levi I’ll find you and give you your phone later! I swear! I really have to go!” _Shit! Shit! I am like fucking fifteen minutes away from my class and I only have seven minutes to get there!_ I push through the gates of the baseball field and race toward the stairs. My feet thump harshly on the concrete but before I reach the top of the stairs I hear Levi calling my name. I look downwards and see him waving something in the air.

A phone? But I have his phone right now so that means –

_Motherfucker._


	4. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this chapter out yesterday but I didn't like where it was going so I rewrote it. I hope you guys enjoy :D
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments, they make me feel all warm and happy ^__^ I'm really glad you guys are liking it so far.
> 
> Here's chapter 4!

“So, why’d you have my phone in the first place?”

“You dropped it when the first bell rang.”

“Okay…so why didn’t you give it to me when I asked to borrow yours?”

“…”

* * *

 

-Period 6-

I was shaking my leg like a dog in my Biology class, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. My eyes constantly drifted over to the clock, constantly checking when the hand would finally hit the three. _Just twenty more minutes left._

My head was a jumble of thoughts after Photography. Thoughts continuously shot through my mind, one after the other, but one thought in particular kept returning.

_Levi could’ve given me my phone and left but instead he walked with me._

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the smile that was forming. I felt like a complete idiot for being happy for something so simple but here I am.

I thought that Levi was cold-hearted bastard and I was admittedly scared of him after my first encounter with him but during Photography I realized he wasn’t so bad, and dare I say it, he was a pretty cool guy as well. The fact that he genuinely enjoyed Photography, and was incredibly great at it, made me respect him. Though his face didn’t show the enthusiasm he held in him when it came to taking pictures, I saw it in his cloudy, gray eyes. They would focus sharply on what he was concentrating on, like a camera, and when he found what he was looking for his eyes would flicker, like the flash of a camera.

I smack myself on the forehead for paying so much attention to him. _He is just a person; he is just a normal person, Eren Jaeger._

My thoughts shoot back to the picture of him and I smack myself again.

I want to say, “I don’t know what came over me,” but I do. If a human could possibly look perfect, Levi in that moment looked the part. It felt foreign, a good kind of foreign, not only because of the feeling of seeing such a beautiful sight but also because I was able to capture that beautiful sight. Maybe this is why Levi seems to love Photography.

The bell did eventually ring, much to my relief, and I came bolting into the Photography room, eyes going straight to the place where I thought he would be, and there he was again on his leather swivel chair, eyes stuck on the computer screen.

His position was identical to when I first saw him in the classroom. His broad shoulders resting, strong back standing straight, legs in a crossed, sophisticated arrangement, and his face unperturbed. 

I almost laughed out loud at how grown-up and professional he looked.

And this leads me back to talking to Levi.

“Hello? I asked you a question.”  I stand behind him, waiting for Levi to answer. His head tilts upward to look at me. He holds no emotion on his face.

“I forgot.” He merely answers and his head moves back down, focusing on his picture again.

“ _Really_ …” I drawl and I can tell Levi knows I am not buying it because he turns around with a more than irked look.

“Yes. Now give me my phone.”  He holds his hand out to me, giving me the “don’t fuck with me kiddo” look but I don’t give it to him. I hear a “tch” come from Levi’s mouth.

“You know what I think, Levi?” I ask as I take a seat next to him. His eyes fall into the back of his head in annoyance but he doesn’t ask me to go away. _Safe._

“No one asked what you think, Eren. Also, I don’t care.” He sighs as he rubs his neck.

“I think you wanted to hangout with me.” I say with a grin and a raised brow. Levi blinks several times, as if he can’t believe the words that spilled from my mouth.

“Oh my fucking – No. No. You are such a dork.” He replies as he shakes his head.

“Nope, I don't believe you.” I continue to cheekily smile and rest my face on my hand, awaiting Levi’s answer. He sits there in his seat and shoots daggers at me.

“I did not want to hangout with you.” Levi repeats but I am having none of it.

“Mhmm. Sure, Levi.”

“Why are you speaking so sarcastically?” Levi questions with arms crossed. He turns off his computer and focuses his attention on me. I feel a sense of victory that I am now more interesting than whatever he was working on.

“At first I thought you hated me, but then you walked with me for a whole entire period. You even helped me. I don’t think you help the person you hate.” I point out and before Levi opens his mouth I add, “And don’t you dare say that you forgot that you had my phone because you don’t seem like the kind of person to forget.” Levi raises an eyebrow and his face now holds a smirk.

“Oh? You think you know me now, hmm?” His tone is teasing and I now know I’m in for it. His fingers lightly tap the desk with a consistent tempo.

“N-No I said you don’t _seem_ like the kind of person to forget.”

“Well, Eren. You’ve only me known me for a day so you can’t assume. Unless,” Levi pauses midsentence to meet eyes with me and I am unable to tear my eyes away from his gripping gaze, “You want to get to know me?” Levi inches closer to my face, clearly knowing that it makes me jittery. As I feel his cool breath on my face warmth spreads across my cheeks but ignore it. I am not letting him intimidate me.

“I do.” Levi’s eyes widen slightly at my bold response; he was clearly not expecting me to say that. Though, my answer just encourages him to test me more.

“I see. Now, Eren,” Levi practically purrs my name, causing an unfamiliar feeling to form in my stomach, “How _well_ do you want to get to know me?” His hand ever so slightly brushes against mine but it leaves an electric feel that stays. I don’t know where he plans to go with this but I answer.

“I want to be your friend.”

Levi’s eyes blink repeatedly, amusement dancing in his eyes. He opens his mouth but closes it in a tight line. He unexpectedly turns around in his chair, facing away from me and I am unsure what I did to him, in fact I thought I had offended him in some way, until I see his shoulders trembling. He appears to be shaking and correct me if I’m mistaken, but this asshole seems to be _laughing_ at what I just said.

“Are you seriously laughing right now?” I ask in disbelief as I shake my head. Levi’s shoulders are still shaking and his hands are covering his mouth, helping him muffle his laughter. He waves his hand and I hear stifled apologies and  “you can not be real”. I glare at his back even though I know he can’t see me. _He isn’t taking me seriously at all._

Levi does eventually turn around and his usually pale face is now a light shade of pink.

“Seriously Eren, what are you?” Levi asks with a smile tugging at his lips. It is an odd sight seeing him smile but I gladly welcome it. I’m unaware of my annoyance toward Levi disappearing and the corners of my lips rising.

“I am Eren Jaeger and I want to be your friend.” Levi rolls his eyes playfully at my purposeful robotic answer.  

“You know Eren, I wasn't suggesting _that_ kind of getting to know. I was suggesting something entirely different.”

Then what could he be suggesting –

It hits me like a slap on the face as to what he was hinting and as if the slap was genuine, my head falls downward. An alarming red shoots from my chin up to my ears; it seems as if all the blood from my body was drained away and was all sent to my face.

“H-H-How could you suggest something like that so easily?” I question. My head is still in my lap; I can’t show my face, not like this, all hot and bothered. _I must look so childish._

Though, it’s not what he said that is making me unable to meet eyes with him.

It’s the freaking images I just had to create in my stupid head when I figured out what he meant.

Levi chuckles, a deep sound coming from inside but released lightly.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I was only joking.” Levi says. I finally lift my face and scowl at him, though there is no mean intent.

“I knew that!” I huff and he simply hums at my answer. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Alright, I understand. I have to get back to work soon so, my phone, Eren?” Levi asks as he takes my phone out. I take his phone out of my backpack and we exchange. Levi turns on his phone and seems to be looking through it; he remains silent. Probably making sure I didn’t delete anything.

“Well…I’m going to go now.”

“Hmm.” Levi replies with his eyes still glued to the phone. I swing my backpack on and push my chair in, preparing to leave but before I go I ask,

“Friends?” I say with a lopsided smile. I bounce softly on my feet, eagerly waiting for his answer. _What am I, a dog?_ Levi’s eyes drift upward to look at me.

“Whatever you say, brat.” My smile grows bigger at his response.

“Taking that as a yes!” I shout with my back to him as I leave the classroom. I hear Levi snort, which only causes me to feel happier and happier.

* * *

 

I ended up strolling to the front of Shiganshima High as I call my sister, Mikasa. We were supposed to meet here but because I came late, she must have went looking for me. Knowing my sister, she was definitely worried.

As I waited for the phone to ring, I take in the scenery of my new school.

The front of the school had the school’s name in giant green stone words on top of the roof, making it easily seen. The office building in the front is simple; it was rectangular shaped with bricks and a white concrete top. The other buildings nearby had the same appearance but with large numbers in green showing which building was which. There are many lawns for students to rest and sit as they wait for their ride. I notice three familiar faces a couple feet away from me. It appears to be the baldy, Connie, insane lady, Sasha, and the guy with different colored hair. They seemed to be having fun but I wasn’t in the mood to go talk with them. I just wanted to find my sister and walk home. And just in time I hear Mikasa call my name.

“Eren! Eren!” Mikasa shouts, trying to get my attention. She walks over, relief spread across her face. She is wearing a dark green cargo jacket, a black and white striped tee, skinny jeans rolled up to her ankles, and leather sandals.

“Hey.” I reply with a nervous smile as I rubbed my neck. You wouldn’t be able to tell on her face that she was annoyed but her aura was definitely emitting her irritation.

“Where were you? You didn’t show up when the bell rang.” Mikasa questioned. Her eyes quickly searched mine, looking for some kind of problem that could be found in there. She scanned my body looking for bruises, cuts, whatever she could find. When she confirmed that I was not physically hurt her eyes went back up to my face and softened.

“I was just talking to a friend.” _Levi._

Mikasa’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes sparkled when she heard me say friend. “Eren, did you just say friend? That’s really great. I’m happy for you.” She stays in her spot but I can tell she is just bursting with joy inside.

“Thanks, Mikasa. You should meet him. He’s an interesting asshole.” I say with a grin. Mikasa tilts her head slightly to the left, confused with my choice of words but she shakes it off.

“Maybe tomorrow?” She suggests and a nod with enthusiasm. I have a feeling Mikasa and Levi would be great friends with each other.

“Alright lets head home.” I say to my sister and off we went to our new home.

During the walk we talked about what we did today, who we met, and what we thought. Although, one short black haired student kept popping into my head the whole time.

Did I forget something?

…

….

The picture of Levi.

I forgot to delete it.

Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating of this story to mature because weelllll, I might write smut. Still thinking about it though, stillll thinking.


End file.
